Spongebob's First Love
by yummy37
Summary: Squidward moves out finally! and a certain special someone moves in. Will Spongebob fall in love with Spongebarbra? thanxx to all of the ppl that R & reveiwed! pleez review i'll read ur story if in the Spongebob section.
1. A New Neighbor

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob or anyting affiliatedwith that matter- only this story.

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom The sky was blue, the water was wet and the clams were chirping...

Spongebob said bye to his pet snail Gary to go to work.

"Mow." Gary said.

"I know its three thirty in the morning Gary and there was no point to wake you up, but you can go back to sleep now. Good night Gary.

Spongebob started to sing his morning song. He was off to his beloved work.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm reeeaaaady!" Spongebob sang with his "beautiful" voice.

"Hey, Squidward I think I hit the high note." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Won't you keep it down Spongebob its only three thirty one in the morning, and I'm concentrating." Squidward said slamming his window. Squidward was obnoxious **not** mean.

"What are you concentrating on at 3:30 Squiddy?"

"I'm on the computer looking at houses."

"What's the point at looking at houses when you have your own house to look at?"

Squidward opened his window. "Your late for work its 3:33. Besides the only reason I am looking at houses is to get away from YOU!" Squidward slammed his window so hard that it shattered in to a million pieces (I'm not sure about a million but around!)

"I don't want to go to work now were talking." Spongebob said. Spongebob couldn't believe what he just said. He told himself that he would punish himself later.

Squidward turned as red as a beet.

"Okay, Okay I want to go to work."

Squidward slammed the window again and this time the whole window came off.

A week later Squidward was standing outside with a gazillion (I think that's a number) boxes and five suitcases.

"Squidward are you going for vacation?" Spongebob asked curiously.

"I'm going to GambaAmbaOompaLoompaKigyPigyherhj."

"Cool, my cousin went to GambaAmbaOompaLoompaKigyPigyherhj over the summer; he said that he had a blast!" Spongebob said excitingly.

"And never coming back, Spongebob." Squidward said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Okaaaay. I'm going to miss you Squidward." Right then Patrick came out of his rock.

"Squidward, where are you going for vacation?" Patrick asked.

"He's going to GambaAmbaOompaLoompaKigyPigyherhj, Patrick."

"Oh, cool Spongebob Squidward is going to GambaAmbaOompaLoompaKigyPigyherhj!"

"I just told you that." Spongebob said with one eyebrow raised.

"Cool." Patrick answered stupidly.

"Oh and by the way Spongebob the person that's moving in is someone named Spongebarbra she's also a sponge. So here's the bus see you guys I'll call you when I get to wherever I'm going."

"Spongebob why was Squidward acting so nice to us?"

"I really don't know Patrick maybe because he's going to miss us."

Out of nowhere came a bus with that stopped right in front of Squidward's old house.

A girl walked out. She was wearing boots with a pink miniskirt and a white shirt with pink stripes.

She had black curly hair.

"Now she's a sponge!" Spongebob said with his mouth wide open.

"Hi are you Spongebob?" Spongebarbra asked as she walked over to greet him.

"M-m-me, yes I certainly am."

"And you are?" She asked curiously.

"He's Patrick; He's going to be your neighbor."

"Hello Patrick, nice to meet you. In case you didn't know I'm Spongebarbra

"I'm going to go change." Patrick ran back into his rock

"What's your name?" Spongebob said as if he didn't know.

"Spongebarbra and your Spongebob right?"

"Okey-dokey I mean aye captain I mean yes." Spongebob turned red.

"Its ok, so you work at the Krusy Kreegs?"

"No, no it's the Krusty Krab. My boss is Mr. Krabs. Squidward used to work there he was the cashier. I'm the one that makes the Krabby Patties. I'm the fry cook."

"Hey, that's funny. Squidward said he owned a five star restaurant. That's strange. Okay so can you please help me take these boxes inside please?" Spongebarbra said.

"Yeah, sure okay."

"Okay, one, two, three and pick it up."

It was the best hour of Sponge bob's life.  
After they were done cleaning up Spongebob wanted to ask Spongebarbra something.

"Hey, Spongebarbra I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner together or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry Spongebob but I am going out tonight I'm going to my best friends surprise party so I can't. But if you want we can go jelly fishing if you want."

Spongebob's heart skipped a beat.

"Of course, my best buddy, Patrick and I go jelly fishing almost everyday."

"Would you mind if I come?"

"No, not at all I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Thanks by the way I think I know what I'm going to make the house like!"

"What is it going to be like?"

"ALL PINK!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What a surprise."

"So since were done and it's around 8:30 I think I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow Spongebob."

"Okay. Are you going to go to boating school?"

"Yes classes start tomorrow. I'm so exited!" She said smiling.

"Are you in Mrs. Puff's class?"

"Yes I hope you are too."

"Yes I certainly am!"

"That is great Spongebob I'll see you tomorrow."

Hey Spongebarbra I wanted to ask you something. It's something very important. I wanted to ask you this ever since I laid eyes on you. I wanted to ask you if…


	2. Advice Given By Patrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob, only this story. I wish I did...

"... You would come with me on Thursday to the Goo Lagoon. They're having a volleyball game and I wanted to ask you if you would want to join our team."

"Sure Spongebob, I would love to. Let me just ask you something what is the Goo Lagoon?"

"It is the biggest beach in the deep blue sea. Every Thursday is volley ball day. I never miss a day. So after school I will meet you were we are right now ok?"

"Sure Spongebob bye good night.

The next beautiful morning Spongebob washed his face, brushed his teeth took a shower, made waffles and went to school. He hopped onto his unicycle and rode all the way to Mrs. Puffs Boating School. He parked his unicycle behind the dumpster because no one would ever want to get next to a dumpster. Spongebob walked inside to Mrs. Puff's classroom and saw Spongebarbra.

"Hey, Spongebob, I saved you a seat. How is your morning going? I'm so exited for boating school!" She asked.

"My morning was great. I am also exited to learn! How was your friends surprise party? How do you like the house?" Spongebob asked.

"I really liked it! I love the house. It is amazing but I have to get a new window because there is no window on the second floor. Anyway I can't wait to go to the Goo Lagoon tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, me too. We are competing against the Rock Bottom Rockers. Our team is called the Bikini Bottom Babes. I love that name."  
"Yeah it's really cute." Spongebarbra answered.  
"Oh here is Mrs. Puff. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Spongebob." She said as Spongebob walked to his seat.

"Hello class we have a new student in the class. Her name is Spongebarbra. She came from Tankini Top. I hope she feels comfortable. I don't want to hear that anyone is going to be bothering her."

"Thank you Mrs. Puff!" She said as she stood up and bowed.

"Okay let's start the lesson. Yesterday we learned about red lights and green lights…" Mrs. Puff said.

"Pssst, Spongebob." Spongebarbra said giving Spongebob a piece of paper. Spongebob read the paper, it said: I hope you get your license this year! (Write back.) 33 . When Spongebob got to the part with the hearts his heart skipped a beat. _Does she like me? YES I think she does!_ "Excuse me Spongebob can you please answer that question?" Mrs. Puff asked as he woke up from his "thought".  
"Spongebarbr- what? Sorry Mrs. Puff I didn't hear the question." Spongebob said dreamily. The class started to crack up.  
"Excuse me, Spongebob I would like to see you after class. Okay let's get on with the lesson so…"  
Spongebob suddenly felt a rush go through his body. _Maybe she is going to give me detention! Oh no! She is going to take away a sticker from the sticker chart!_  
So he wrote back to Spongebarbra. That's enough trouble for me. I better pay attention. Catch you later! Spongebob passed the note back to Spongebarbra.

She read it, and nodded her head.  
After a few minutes he let out a long sigh and the bell rang.  
"Hey, Spongebarbra! I'll see you later." Spongebob said as she walked out of the classroom.  
"Okay Spongebob bye!" She answered.  
"Spongebob come over here." Mrs. Puff said as she beckoned him to go over there.  
"Yeah Mrs. Puff." Spongebob replied as he walked toward her.  
"So, I see you and Spongebarbra are getting along well. "  
"Yeah. She seems nice."  
"It's nice that you made friends with a new kid, especially a girl." Mrs. Puff said.  
"Yeah well she is also my new neighbor so… yeah." Spongebob didn't feel that comfortable talking to Mrs. Puff about his secret crush and his feelings. _Since when is she the guidance counselor?_ He thought.  
I wanted to talk to you because well, last week I saw you improving in your work. Not particularly your driving but your work. Now I saw you kept staring at Spongebarbra and well your mind isn't on the work it's on her."  
"Wait so your jealous?" Spongebob asked.  
"No, no, of course not. What I mean is that I don't care what you guys do out of school but during class your mind has to be on the work and not on her. This has absolutely nothing to do with me its about your work. And I am not butting into your relationship or sinking your ship, all I mean to say is that at school just do the work."  
"Okey Dokey, see you later Mrs. Puff." Spongebob said as he had a great feeling of relief rush through his body that she didn't give him detention or take a sticker away from the sticker chart.  
As Spongebob walked outside he tried to remember where he put his unicycle. He looked every where but couldn't find it! Right when he was about to leave he saw his unicycle hiding behind the dumpster. "So much for looking every where." He said. Spongebob jumped on his unicycle. Five minutes later he was in front of Patrick's rock. He knocked several times but for some reason no one answered the door. He kept on knocking when finally he just got impatient and opened the rock and found a bowl full of pop corn, orange juice, a bag of chips and Patrick sitting in his sand chair watching TV eating ice cream.  
"Um, hello?" Spongebob said.  
"Uh, yeah, hi Spongebob what's up?" He asked as he shut off the TV.  
"Everything's fine, I wanted to tell you something. You know Spongebarbra?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I got in trouble today because I wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Puff. I had to stay after school for five minutes because she wanted to talk to me about how I pay attention during class. She sounded pretty jealous about me and Spongebarbra." Spongebob said.  
"So… go on with the story. Wait so you are telling me that Mrs. Puff has a crush on you?" Patrick asked.  
"I guess, but I also don't know if Spongebarbra and I go together. I mean I got in trouble because of her and I really want to get my license." Spongebob said.  
"Listen, Spongebob I know that you want to get your license but every day at boating school you guys learn the same thing! Have you ever realized? All you learn is "Red means stop and green means go!" Patrick said mimicking Mrs. Puff. "And about the girl, don't ruin your relationship between a girl for your grades. Doesn't she mean more to you Spongebob?" He asked him.  
"Yeah." Spongebob aid looking down at his shoes.  
"But stay with Mrs. Puff and don't let your mind fly away. By the way Spongebob, you got some sponge there Spongebob!" Patrick said like a general in the army.  
"Patrick how do you know all of this stuff?" Spongebob asked curiously.  
"I just flipped through some channels and found a soap opera."  
"Oh, cool. Got to go Patrick. I'll catch you later! Bye."  
"Bye brother, see you." Patrick replied.  
Spongebob grabbed his unicycle and rode back home (it was only five seconds away.)As soon as he got home he grabbed the phone and dialed Spongebarbra's number. The phone rang twice then a sweet voice came from the other line. "Hello." Spongebarbra said.  
"Hey, what it called? Um, Hi its um, Spongebob, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get ice cream." Spongebob said.  
"Sure, why not! I'll see you in 5 minutes, bye!" She answered.  
"Okay. Bye." He answered as he took a long deep sigh.

Spongebob and Spongebarbra walked to the back of the long queue and waited until it was they're turn.  
"Hi, can I have a cookie dough ice cream. Two scoops please." She asked the cashier.

"Sure." The cashier replied.  
"Yeah excuse me? Can I have a mint ice cream?"  
"Yeah one second." After they got they're ice creams and paid they sat down and started to talk.  
"So, how do you, like Mrs. Puff?" Spongebob asked.  
"She's pretty boring. I hope I don't fail my road test this year! My parents said that they will get me a Jellyfish360!" She exclaimed.  
"WOW! That car is the most expensive car in the deep blue sea, how did you get them to buy you it!" Spongebob asked wanting to know the answer so that he could ask his parents and get his own Jellyfish360. He could just imagine himself sitting inside the most expensive car wearing sunglasses…  
"Well, my mother's step uncle is the princess's servant. So we are pretty close to King Neptune! So ever since I was a little girl, I would either spend the holidays in the castle or at my parent's house. I even have my own room in the castle!"  
"But what about your cousins aren't they closer?" Spongebob asked.  
"Oh, remember when the hooks were taking over the sea? So my cousins and the rest of my family left to an unknown place and never came back. Luckily I wasn't born and we were in the castle at the time so…"  
"That is awesome!" Spongebob said almost jumping out of his seat.  
"Yeah so the king said that he would pay half the price of the car because my parents aren't millionaires!"  
"Hey you two! I'll tell you one more time, WE ARE CLOSING IN TWO MINUTES!" The manager screamed.  
Spongebob and Spongebarbra jumped out of they're seats and ran out of the store.


End file.
